


The Bed We're Laying In Is Getting Colder

by Synnerxx



Series: Falling Apart At The Seams [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're falling apart and neither of them know how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed We're Laying In Is Getting Colder

**Author's Note:**

> Angst! Set before Still Here.

Mark's already lying in bed when Glenn comes up from downstairs where he was working on his blog. Mark isn't asleep, but he doesn't so much as look Glenn's way as Glenn moves around the room, collecting his pajamas for his shower. Glenn frowns at his back before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He puts Mark's behavior down to a bad day, pain-wise, and takes a quick shower and finishing up his bathroom business before he goes and lays down next to Mark, getting comfortable before he turns out the bedside lamp.

He attempts to curl up behind Mark, wanting to wrap an arm around the other man's waist, but Mark shifts away from him with a grunt and so Glenn lets his arm fall back to his side, staring at the broad expanse of Mark's back in confusion. 

"Mark, you okay?" He asks after a moment.

"I'm fine." Mark snaps at him, anger clear in his voice.

"Are you mad at me?" Glenn tries again. He doesn't think he's done anything to piss Mark off, but it seems like that's always a gamble these days. Mark's been snapping at him and trying to pick fights more than usual lately and it's really starting to get to Glenn, even though he tries not to show it.

"No. Now stop talking to me and asking stupid questions. I'm trying to sleep here." Mark huffs at him.

Glenn is shocked by the sheer amount of anger directed at him, but he knows better than to try and reason with Mark when he's in this kind of mood, so he rolls over and stares blankly at the clock, feeling the space between them more acutely than ever. It's never been like this before. Mark's never been like this before. 

Glenn takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying to calm himself down. He wants to rage at Mark because Mark's not the only one that's allowed to be angry, but he doesn't want to fight because all fighting leads to is Mark storming out and racing away on his motorcycle or in his truck and Glenn picking up whatever Mark had decided to smash that time around. He just wants to know what happened to them because it never used to be like this. Sure, there were fights, arguments here and there, but nothing more than a couple of biting words and raised voices. Nothing like the rage fests and screaming matches they get into now. 

Glenn worries at his bottom lip with his teeth, wishing he knew what was going on in Mark's head. He used to know, used to be able to read Mark's moods like an open book, but now all he knows is rage from the other man. He wonders where it all went wrong and can't pinpoint it at all. He doesn't know when things changed, when it all soured like milk left on the counter for too long. He knows nothing's changed with him, but he has to wonder if Mark is falling out of love with him. Maybe that's it.

If that were the case, wouldn't Mark have left him already? Mark's never been the one to play games outside of the ring. He wouldn't do that to Glenn, right? Glenn thought he knew the answer to that, but now he isn't that sure. He never thought he and Mark would have fights like they do now. He never thought he and Mark would say the hateful, hurtful things that they do. He takes responsibility for the things he says too. It's not only Mark that knows which buttons to push or how far his sharp tongue can cut. He's well aware of the sore points in Mark's past and has no problem pressing down on them in the heat of an argument, encouraged to such extremes by Mark's own rage. 

He wonders when screamed insults replaced whispered declarations of love. He wonders when pushing each other away replaced holding each other close. He wonders when the space between them got so wide and he wonders if it can ever be fixed. He wants to try, desperately wants to try because he loves Mark. Loves him more than he thought possible and he can't stand the thought of losing the other man. 

Mark had caught his attention all those years ago and held it ever since. They had become best friends and then lovers and now they were here. Basically a married couple if there ever was one. He just wants his Mark back. Not this angry, hateful shell of a man that he's become. 

Glenn rolls over again and stares at Mark's back, aching to reach out and hold the other man. It's hard to remember a time that some part of them wasn't touching when they were in bed together. He didn't realize what a comfort the simple press of bare skin against bare skin is to him, but now that he doesn't have it, he knows. He resists the urge to skim his fingers over the smooth skin of Mark's back, knowing that the other man wouldn't appreciate it. He doesn't want to pick a fight. 

"How did we fall so far?" Glenn whispers into the darkness.

Mark stirs next to him, but doesn't wake up. Glenn didn't expect an answer. He's not even sure Mark could give him one if he wanted him to. 

"I wish I knew what you wanted. I'd give it to you, if I could. I'd give you anything you wanted." Glenn murmurs to Mark, a sigh escaping his lips. 

He's tired all of a sudden. Tired of the constant fighting, the constant dull ache in his heart. Just tired of not having his Mark around. He doesn't like this new change in Mark and wants his Mark back. The one that smirks wickedly at him when he has a new idea for them in bed. The one that leaves his tools out and kisses Glenn to distract him from that fact. The one that insists he knows where he's going even when it's obvious that he has no clue. The one that kisses Glenn randomly through the day just because he can. That's the Mark that Glenn wants. 

"I miss you." Glenn whispers before turning over and closing his eyes. Mark's asleep anyway and he should get some too.

Mark blinks the tears out of his eyes and slowly turns over to look at Glenn, listening to his breathing even out. 

"I'm sorry. I love you and I'm sorry." Mark chokes out, voice hoarse. 

Glenn deserves much better than him.


End file.
